The Primordial Child
by TheBlackLord
Summary: After his stepfather kills his mother, Percy runs away. He runs into three immortals, one of whom adopts him. He's been raised to fight and is an incredibly talented demigod. One day, however, his adoptive father tells him he has to go to Camp Half-Blood and help stop Kronos from rising. Did I mention that he hates the Olympians? No? Well, that's important. Mildish cussing.


**A/N: I know that I have a lot of stories going at the moment, but I just couldn't NOT try this story out.**

**The Primordial Child**

**Chapter One**

**Nobody's PoV**

The six year old boy was doing what could only be considered running for his miserable life. It had been five days since his stepdad, Gabe Ugliano, had killed his mother, Sally Jackson; and only two days since he ran away from the stepdad who was going to sell him into slavery. The boy was running from two enormous black hounds and blood red orbs for eyes. He was running through Central Park, not knowing anywhere else to go. Perseus Jackson simply acted on instinct to survive, and instinct told him to go this way. He didn't know why, nor did he care. He didn't have time to wonder or care, due to the fact they were only ten feet behind the since year old and gaining. It was the middle of the night, so the park was empty. Or so he thought. The dogs were gaining on him. Eight feet. Five feet. Two feet. "Stop!" a beautiful, mellifluous voice commanded out of nowhere. The hounds immediately stopped and _bowed their heads_? Percy was wondering what happened and turned toward the source of the beautiful voice. There stood a woman standing a proud 6'3", with great black locks flowing down to the small of her back. She had pale skin and kind, black eyes that seemed to hold infinite mysteries. To the woman's left was a 6'4" man with messy black hair and deep black eyes, like his eyes were where darkness belonged, where it dwelled. He had the same pale skin as the woman, and gave off an air of extreme power, similar to the woman and the other man. The other man was a slight bit less pale, he had raven hair going down to his shoulders. His face was riddled with various scars, but the most prominent feature of the giant 6'5" man was his fiery purple eyes. The eyes seemed to hold immense amounts of pain, but also incredible endurance, and extreme power. The boy returned his attention to the woman who said something in a language that he didn't understand, resulting in the massive dogs running into the shadows after bowing their heads. The woman then turned her attention to young Perseus and inspected him, with her kind eyes. She frowned, because every part of visible skin was riddled with scars, deep and nasty scars. She started to approach the boy but he cringed and held his hands up, crying, as if trying to ward off an attack. All three of the figures looked at each other and nodded, after having a silent conversation. They all turned towards Perseus once more, taking a careful look at the scars, as if he were a diamond, inspecting all the flaws. There were four prominent scars on his face. A long jagged scar stretching from his left temple to his jaw line; a deep scar in the shape of a 'G' on his right cheek, and a similar one on his left, only this one was a 'U'; the final prominent scar ran from his right temple to just above his left eye. The boy's arms were riddled with similar, large scars, all _very_ deep.

They all sighed and slowly looked at each other again, "We should check his memories…" the man with fiery purple eyes said. The others nodded their heads in agreement and all looked into Perseus' eyes, watching his memories, the further they went into the boy's memories, the more their face filled with rage. The three people looked at each other again with pained expressions. The man who had spoken before quietly whispered, "He's suffered worse than he would have if he were in Tartarus for an entire lifetime. I for one don't think we should just leave him here, all alone. We all know that mother would make an exception for the ancient laws if she saw this." He sighed, "I would like to adopt him." he added, drawing gasps from the others, but before they could argue, he continued, "I haven't had a demigod child ever, he may not be a demigod child by my blood, but I would love to be able to treat him as such. It gets so lonely in the Pit; meanwhile, you two have each other." He finished, shutting down the other two figures' objections.

The woman sighed, "Very well, you may ask him if he would want to be your child, but in the very least, you have a point, he has suffered too much. After you ask him, I will give him my blessing, making him the first being to ever get it," when she finished her sentence, the other two beings' eyes widened in shock.

The man with darkness for eyes stared at the boy coldly for a moment, his eyes softening as he looked into the sea green orbs the boy had for eyes. "Well if you're going to bless him, I might as well, too. Now shouldn't I?" Drawing a shocked look from the woman and another shocked looked from the man with purple eyes. "What? I can do that, too, you know! He'll be the first being to ever receive my blessing, just like you Nyx!" The dark eyed man whined, drawing a quiet chuckle from the boy, who had happened to hear every word the three figures were saying. This drew their attention back to him and they all smiled slightly.

"Well, then, what is your name boy?" the purple eyed man asked.

"P-Perseus, si-sir," he told the man quietly, almost apologetically, which made the three figures mad. Mad at whoever would make a child Perseus' age sorry to simply say name.

"Well, I'm Nyx, "the woman said, "the Primordial of Night; that's Tartarus," she pointed at the purple eyed figure, "and he's the Primordial of the Pit; and that's Erebus," she added, gesturing toward the dark eyed man, who simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, "and he's the Primordial of Darkness," she concluded kindly.

"H-h-hi N-Nyx. H-hi Ta-Tar-Tartarus. H-hi E-Erebus," the boy said shyly, causing the three Primordials to share a smile.

"Now," Tartarus started, sighing, "how would you like a new home?" he finished hopefully, his eyes gleaming with poorly hidden hope— which is ironic when it comes to Tartarus.

"Really?" Perseus asked hopefully, wary that the man might be tricking him.

"Really," the man concluded. "You would live in a palace; and if you would like, I will adopt you, making you a prince!"

"YES!" the boy shouted attacking Tartarus' legs with a hug, drawing a chuckle from the immortals. "Thank you… daddy," he added, "I can't believe I finally have a daddy," which caused the powerful beings to look saddened for a moment, before remembering he is now their family.

"Yay! That makes me your aunt, and Erebus your uncle!" Nyx cheered happily.

"Before we do anything, though, let's make it official," Tartarus said. Once he finished, he began chanting in a language older than Ancient Greek. Once he finished his incantation, Perseus' eyes changed to a deep shade of purple, with only remnants of his former sea green eyes left.

Perseus had tears of happiness flowing down his head as he said, "Thank you, daddy!"

"You're very welcome Perseus," the happy man said, hugging his now son.

"Call me Percy," Perseus sniffled, drawing chuckles from Erebus and Nyx, and a fool's grin on Tartarus' face.

"That I will, Percy, that I will," he replied. "Come on, son. Let's go home," he added before pausing, "uh, just out of curiosity, Percy, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

The boy answered with a muffled, "No," from his position hugging his father's leg.

"Well, let me explain it to you, then."

**5 Years Later**

**Percy PoV**

"Good job Percy! Good job!" Dad cheered.

It's been five years since I was adopted by my father, five years since I learned about Greek mythology, and five since I learned that it was real, and that my father is in charge of Tartarus, the Pit, which is where monsters go to reform. I learned that, since Tartarus is my father, all monsters will obey me, and when I accepted the position of Prince of Tartarus from my dad, the monsters started treating me with even more respect.

"Thanks dad," I shouted as I hacked at Perses, my trainer, in a spar. I quickly sidestepped a blow from the Titan of Destruction's massive axe, before bringing the flat of my blade down on his elbow, causing an audible crack and a grimace from my trainer. I then slid under his legs baseball style, before putting my sword to his throat, drawing cheers from my father, aunt, and uncle. My aunt and uncle gave me their blessings and taught me how to use the powers I got from them. I have practiced with the powers every day since I was given them. I also practiced the powers I inherited from my father, mastering within the first year. My physical training, sparring and such, started when I was seven, as my father didn't want me to get hurt, but I finally managed to convince the old man. I now had the skills of Theseus, Perseus, Achilles, and Orion; the intelligence of Odysseus and, again, Theseus; along with the strength of Heracles, whom I hate.

"Good job, Perseus, you beat me fair and square," Perses told me, as I helped him with his arm by giving him a square of ambrosia.

I groaned, "I told you, Perses, stop calling me Perseus. It's Percy!" I whined, drawing a chuckle from my teacher.

"Very well, _Percy_," he said, teasing me by emphasizing my name. I rolled my eyes at my teacher's antics. "I can officially say, now, that you are the best fighter I have ever seen," he claimed, beaming at me.

"Thanks," I said, as I hugged the man I considered my uncle. You see, down here in the Pit, a lot of immortals are kept, and quite a few of them like me, and I mean a lot; like 'to the point I got their blessings' a lot, I now consider all of them close friends and family. To name a few beings who blessed me, there was Akhlys, Thanatos, and Hecate, who doesn't live in the Pit, but simply visited my father— they're old friends, it's a _really_ long story.

I heard clapping and turned around to see my father, Aunt Nyx, Uncle Tartarus, Uncle Thanatos, and Aunt Akhlys clapping for me like there's no tomorrow. I grinned and ran to give each of them a hug. Once I finished hugging all my _present _family, my dad suddenly got serious, "Son," he began, "I think it's time that we talk about your birth father," he finished.

To be honest, I have been dreading this day, "Dad, I don't care who my birth father is, _you_ are my real father, and that's all there is to it," I concluded, confidently.

"Be that as it may," he started with a smile, before getting serious again, "we all believe we know who your birth father is, and it is vital that we have this conversation."

I frowned, _why is it vital_, I thought. "Ok, dad, I'm listening.

"We believe," he began slowly, before saying, "ah screw it, we believe your birth father is Poseidon."

I stood there shell shocked, not knowing how to respond. "Also, the only way we can _really_ prove this is… by… sending you to that _wretched _camp." He finished with a snarl on his face.

"Why would I need to go there? I don't _want_ to know if Poseidon is my birth father is Poseidon or not!" I countered, drawing a sigh from all of my family.

"We know that, but _we_," he gestured to the rest of my family, "believe that it is best for you to be social… even if it is at that camp," he said the last word with disgust.

"Ok, fine, but we _hate_ the Olympians, why do you want me to go there?" I argued back.

"Because _we_," once again gesturing at my family, "believe that the Olympians don't stand a chance against Kronos in the coming war, and as much as we hate the Olympians, we hate Kronos more. He castrated your Uncle Ouranos and chopped him into itty bitty pieces and spread them around down here. He corrupted your Aunt Gaia with his words, and doesn't deserve to be around when you aunt finally awakens within the next decade."

Once he finished, I sighed, defeated, "Fine, but aren't the Olympians going to try to stop Aunt Gaia from waking?" I asked genuinely curious, remembering what I was taught about the Giant War.

"Yes, they will, at that point, you can abandon them, and join us," he finished, smiling. "Gaia will be awakened once hers and mine sons are raised, which will take a couple years; although, Alcyoneus has already risen."

"Ok, dad," I raked my hand through my hair, "when am I leaving?"

"Err, now! Have fun!" He shouted as I was consumed by a shadow and dumped out at the bottom of a hill that I assumed hid Camp Half-Blood.

"Damn it, dad!" I yelled at the sky. I grumbled as I started walking up the hill, towards a large pine tree. As soon as I reached the top, a horn was blown, and everybody rushed towards where I was standing. Many were wearing armor and holding swords or spears, others were equipped with only a bow, which I'm a master at, not to brag. I then saw a blonde girl with curly hair and gray eyes approaching me while walking next to a centaur, who I assumed was Chiron.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron exclaimed. I came up with the best response ever.

"Uh, hi?" Ok, so maybe not the best response ever…

**The Next Day**

It's been one day, and I already hate this place. First reason, I'm stuck in the overcrowded Hermes cabin with a guy named Luke, who I'm pretty sure is working with Kronos, and a bunch of other people. Secondly, the lava wall here sucks, as in, it's just plain boring. Thirdly, these campers have _no_ skills with any weapons, the only people good with a weapon, are Luke, Annabeth— the blonde girl—, the Ares cabin, and the Apollo cabin, and that's only limited to the one weapon they specialize in. Meanwhile, I kicked ass with my sword, Helleater, a long red and black blade with a hand and a half hilt. The blade is a gift from my father that takes the form of a pen. The sword is made of every metal imaginable, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold— that's right, Papa knows about the Roman bitches—, Stygian Iron, mortal steel, and a little something my grandmother, Chaos— who I've only met once, but she's awesome—, likes to call Void Metal, seeing as it can force immortals to fade if I want them to. I destroyed everyone when it came to archery with my black bow, Midnight, a gift from my Aunt Nyx that takes the form of a ring, also made of previously said metals as are the arrows that simply appear when I pull back the bowstring. I dominate with my spear, Hellreaver, another gift from my father that is again made with the same metals and takes the form of a watch. I, then, continued to excel with every weapon I used, much to the campers' shock and jealousy, which is something I enjoyed _very _much.

Unfortunately and fortunately, I was claimed. Turns out my family was right, I am a son of the sea god. On the bright side, I get my own cabin. On the not-so-bright side, I have to go on a quest because, _apparently_, I stole the big baby Zeus' Master Bolt. So here I am, on a bus, with two people I don't know or _want_ to know, named Clarisse and Annabeth.

"So where are we going?" Clarisse asked, resulting in me rolling my eyes at her insolence— that's right, I know big words, kinda… sorta… maybe not so much.

"The Underworld," I replied incredulously, "also known at Los Angeles or L.A." I concluded, making her ugly pig face morph into one of anger.

"Watch it, punk!" she snarled.

"Oh my gods, don't kill me, I'm _so_ scared," I said sarcastically, causing her to proceed boiling with rage.

"Grr," was her only response, as she just looked out of her window. I decided that that was a good idea, and looked out of my own, barely noticing the three Furies who were waving, trying to get my attention.

"Uh, I need to get off the bus, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up," I said before rushing to the front of the bus, much to the driver's annoyance, and waited for him to pull to a stop so I could get off. Seconds before the bus fully stopped, I jumped out of the open door and waved the bus on, telling the driver to just keep going. I then turned around and proceeded to walk into the forest where I saw the Furies.

You may be asking why I'm going towards the Furies, well the answer's simple, and my Uncle Thanatos took me to the Underworld once to introduce me to Lord Hades, who I showed utmost respect to, as I really admired how he dealt with Zeus and Poseidon as brothers. I quickly earned his favor, and for some reason, he gave me his blessing. After that, I thanked him and told him if he ever needed anything, to just ask or send the Furies to talk to me, and I'd be more than happy to help. So, I figured that my Uncle Hades needed me to do something, as I promised, so I walked to where I now saw the Furies standing.

"Sup Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone," I said casually.

Alecto hesitated before responding, "Uh, we know you're on a quest for Zeus' Master Bolt, but Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness was stolen, too; and since we _know_ you didn't steal it, Lord Hades has requested that you recover it as well. He also wanted to know if you'd do him a favor and get his children, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Of course, I'd do anything for Lord Hades, he's a really nice guy, and I told him if he ever needed anything I'd be more than happy to do it," I responded seriously. "So Nico and Bianca Di Angelo?" I asked, just making sure I heard right.

"That is correct," Alecto replied.

"Percy!" somebody yelled in the distance.

"Oh shit, I have to go, tell Lord Hades not to worry, bye!" I said quickly before running towards where I heard Annabeth's annoying voice.

**A/N: Ok, I know this is a crappy spot to stop, but I felt like it, so deal with it. So, how was it so far? I know many characters are… well… OOC. It's just how it is for right now. So, have a good one, and the cow goes moo.**


End file.
